Selenarctos Former Government Officials
This Wiki page contains information about the CNRP nation of Selenarctos. Please do not edit. __TOC__ This page contains the former governments and their members of in Selenarctos. Officials of the Interim Government The interim government under Carlos Burke lasted for three months, between the removal of the Central Government and the assassination of the interim government head Carlos Burke by Melchoro Diokno's Intelligence & Analysis operatives Classified. *'Head of the interim government:' Carlos Burke, Term: (OOC: 6/11/11-8/22/11), Assassinated by SecDev I&A. *'Commander of the Army:' Atanasio Calderón, Term: (OOC: 6/11/11-8/22/11), Resigned but remained in Manila *'Commander of the Air Force:' Cátulo Sierra, Term: (OOC: 6/11/11-8/22/11), Resigned and remained in Manila *'Commander of the Navy:' Dunstano Alejandro, Term: (OOC: 6/11/11-8/22/11), Resigned and remained in Manila *Astor Torres worked as a Special Adviser to Mr. Burke during the interim goverment, Term: (OOC: 6/11/11-8/22/11), Remained in Selenarctos Former Officials of the Central Government The Central Government was conceived during when Selenarctos achieved independence and lasted for two decades until the division directors were assassinated by Ferrerist forces and replaced by the interim government under Carlos Burke. Officials During the Communist Civil War Economic Division *'First Director:' Francis Mumar, Term: (OOC: 10/30/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces *'Second Director:' Antonio Pilar, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces *'Bureau of Labor Chief:' Monique Javellana, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-6/11/11), Resigned Security Division *'First Director:' Marcelo Bonifacio, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces *'Second Director:' Alejandro Tiempo, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces *'Naval Force Commander:' Zaira Lhuillier, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces *'Air Force Commander:' Luis Trillanes, Term: (OOC: 9/23/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces *'Ground Force Commander:' Joey Celerio, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces *'Domestic Force Commander:' Rio Agbayani, Term: (OOC: 9/23/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces *'Foreign Intelligence Force Commander:' Gabriela Roxas, Term: (OOC: 10/30/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces Popular Division *'First Director:' Pacita Arellano, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-6/11/11), fled to the Command Bunker during the attack on the Capital Building by Ferrerist forces. *'Second Director:' Tim Toribio, Term: (OOC: 10/30/09-6/11/11), Assassinated by Communist Forces *'Bureau of Social Welfare Chief:' Tomás Tolentino, Term: (OOC: 12/8/09-6/11/11), Resigned and fled to Australia *'Bureau of Criminal Law Chief:' Joseph Panlilo, Term: (OOC: 9/23/09-6/11/11), Resigned and fled to Australia Pre-Communist Civil War Officials *'Air Force Commander:' Edilberto Ayala, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-9/23/09), Resigned and replaced by Luis Trillanes *'Domestic Force Commander:' Levi Nievera, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-9/23/09), Resigned and replaced by Rio Agbayani *'Bureau of Criminal Law Chief:' Carlos Cosico, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-9/23/09), Resigned and replaced by Monique Javellana *'Economic Division First Director:' Stevan Roces, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-10/21/09), Assassinated in the lead-up to the Communist Civil War and replaced by Francis Mumar *'Second Director of the Popular Division:' Martin Tagalog, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-10/30/09), Lost an election to Tim Toribio *'Foreign Intelligence Force Commander:' Tomás Nakpil, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-10/30/09), Resigned and replaced by Gabriela Roxas *'Bureau of Social Welfare Chief:' Juan Santos-Viola, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-12/8/09), Resigned and replaced by Tomás Tolentino Old City Names During the founding of Selenarctos, several cities were given new names that lasted through the Central Government. Under Carlos Burke's interim government, the city's names were changed back to more traditional names: *'Manila (no change)' *'Mariveles': formerly Fieres *'Naga City': formerly Raine *'Calbayog': formerly Rrenes *'Cebu': formerly Oénsel *'Bacolod': formerly Andalia *'Davao City': formerly Preh *'Dagupan': formerly Rantél *'Laoag': formerly Eyes *'Dinalungan': formerly Viena Category:Selenarctos